Pokemon R and W
by Pokemaster Ace
Summary: In Germany, a boy by the name of Ace begins his journey for the eight gym badges. His sister, Victoria, and their friend, Daniel, follow him in his journey. Then a mysterious organization appears and chaos ensues. Rated T for blood, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon R & W

**Chapter 1: It's Magically Delicious**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pok****émon or the country of Germany.**

A kid with dark red hair wakes up and changes his clothes to his black jeans, black t-shirt, and black boots, and he puts on a long, red jacket. He, then, runs down stairs, and runs down the street. "Man, Berlin is really dead in the morning." He said. "Hey, wait for me!" he hears a girl yell. The girl is in a black dress, with pink triangles at the bottom, black and pink shoes, and wore a white beanie with a pink poké ball on it. The kid , then, says, "Victoria, your late." "I'm not late, you're early, Ace." Victoria scolded. "Don't scold me, sis." Ace replied. Together, they continued down the street. When they finally made it to a lab, they noticed a man behind them. The man was in a white trench coat, white pants, a small, white fedora, and a white scarf that said LL on it in black letters. The man took off his hat. "Hello, fuck nuggets." He said. He pulls off the scarf. "Gilligan, aw man." Ace complained.

The three walked in to the lab. "'Ello, numnuts." An old man said. "Quit being British!" Gilligan yelled. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist." The old man said, no longer in a British accent. "Boo!" shouted a boy, who popped out from behind a machine. Ace jumped back at this. "Did I scare you?" the boy asked Ace. "Quit doing that. You know it scares little Acey." Victoria said, mocking her younger brother. "Damn it, Daniel! How many times do I have to tell you, STOP DOING THAT!" Ace yelled. "I'll knife ya." Daniel said, "'Cause I'm so awesome, uh!" "Quit rhyming, please." Gilligan pleaded. "I can rhyme any time." Daniel said.

"Choose your pokémon." The old man said. "They're not pokémon, they're magical creatures. But they're to magically delicious to resist." Gilligan said. Ace chose Oshawott. Victoria chose Tepig. Daniel chose Snivy. Gilligan chose Squirtle. "Hey Ace, lets battle." Gilligan said.

BATTLE: Ace (1) vs. Gilligan (1)

Ace: Oshey use Tackle!

Oshey the Oshawott strikes Gilligan's Squirtle.

Gilligan: Squirtbottle use Tackle!

Squirtbottle the Squirtle dashes at Oshey…

Ace: Dodge it Oshey!

Oshey jumps out of the way of Squirtbottle's attack.

Ace: Now use Tackle.

Oshey strikes Squirtbottle again, this time knocking him out. [Oshey leveled up]

Victoria (ref): Squirtbottle is unable to battle; the winners are Ace and Oshey!

BATTLE OVER


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Onward to Bernau**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pok****émon or the country of Germany.**

"The first gym is in Bernau." Ace said, plainly. "See ya, fuck nuggets!" Gilligan yelled. "Come on, Vicky and Acey." Daniel said, smiling. "DON'T CALL ME ACEY!" roared Ace. Daniel rubbed his hand threw his spikey, raven hair. They walked to Ace and Victoria's house. "Good thing I'm already packed." Daniel said, happily. Ace packed up, and grabbed a long bag. He, then, went down stairs. After Victoria packed a bag, they got in her car.

"Hold on tight." The dark red haired girl said, turning the car key, and putting the car in drive. Ace grabbed onto his bags and the door next to him. They drove off. They had to stop for gas a while later. "Hey Ace, let's have a battle." Daniel said. "Alright…" Ace replies.

BATTLE: Ace (1) vs. Daniel (1)

Ace: Oshey use Tackle!

Instead of tackling, the sea otter blasts the Snivy with a blast of water. [Oshey leveled up and learned Water Gun]

Daniel: Snivy use tackle.

The grass snake charges at Oshey…

Ace: Blow him away with Water Gun!

The snake gets knocked away by the blast of water. [Not very effective...]

Daniel: Get up and use Tackle!

The snake instead whips the otter with vines. [Snivy leveled up and learned Vine Whip]

Ace: Oshey get up and use Water Gun on the wall to give you speed then Tackle!

Daniel: What?!

Oshey blasts water at the wall behind him and uses the momentum to tackle Snivy with great force.

Snivy faints.

Victoria (ref): Snivy is unable to battle; the winners are Ace and Oshey!

BATTLE OVER

They hopped in the car and drove off.

They made it to the city of Bernau. "Wow, Bernau!" Ace said, enthusiastically. They went to the pokémon center. "Hello and welcome to the pokémon center. We heal your pokémon to full health." The pink haired nurse said to the trio.


End file.
